Not Crazy
by schritttempo
Summary: Meredith McKay meets up with Det. Kavanaugh after day one. Takes places between episodes 01-02. Warning, this is a girl!McKay/Joe Kavanaugh story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Being not crazy 1

**Fandom:** Crossover Stargate Atlantis/Sanctuary

**Pairing:** girl!McKay/Joe Kavanaugh

**Rating:** **R**

**Warnings:** no slash - HET situations, Severe **AU** Warning, since I changed the timeline a

little bit.

**Summary:** Meredith McKay meets up with Det. Kavanaugh. Takes places directly in Episode 01-02.

**Disclaimer:** The story is fictional, I make no money with it. The characters belong to someone being less me.

_How long could a day possibly be?_ Mer McKay asked herself when she finally locked the door behind her.

The cluttered, dark and cold flat seemed lonely to her. With a huff she sat on the couch, leaned back with closed eyes and thought about her day.

First there was that mysterious case for which she had been called in. The uni's and especially Detective Kavanaugh had mocked and belittled her, business as usual some might say. Then there was this strange boy she had seen and the girl on the bike and the car which had hit her.

She had woken up in the hospital and was puzzled by suspicious behaviour of the only witness. Everything had pointed to a child living in this flat but no one seemed to know about that. And the 'witness'. That poor but terrified woman. And then...

Mer sighed. Her memories were still a bit fuzzy after the accident.

Oh.

Yes.

Monsters.

_How could I've forgotten about that?_ she wondered.

_The Sanctuary._

R&R, please. Thank U!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Being not crazy 2

**Fandom:** Crossover Stargate Atlantis/Sanctuary

**Pairing:** girl!McKay/Joe Kavanaugh

**Rating:** **R**

**Warnings:** no slash - HET situations, Severe **AU** Warning, since I changed the timeline a little bit.

**Summary:** Meredith McKay meets up with Det. Kavanaugh. Takes places directly in Episode 01-02.

**Disclaimer:** The story is fictional, I make no money with this fanfiction. The characters belong to someone being less me.

Monsters **do** exist.

Mer had actually met them. Monsters and Dr. Helen McManus. Her new employer. She had showed Mer the reason behind all those things she had encountered at work, the things she saw and couldn't explain. The reason everyone thought she was nuts.

_The Truth._

Her nightmare-ish memories of her mother's death had **not** been a figment of her imagination.

All those doctors who had tried to tell her **that** had been wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

_I am not crazy, _she thought, feeling exited.

_I am not crazy._

Someone knocked at her door and Mer snapped out of her musings.

_Who the hell wants something from me, at 3 am?_

To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. Detective Kavanaugh stood outside her door. He looked as weary and beaten as she felt.

"Detective?" she asked rather dumbfounded. "What do you want?" Mer grimaced because she sounded angrier than she had intended to.

Kavanaugh ducked his head a little and also winced at her tone.

"I wanted to apologise. For my... behaviour. It was uncalled and unprofessional." he said and smiled. "I come in peace?" he offered and held up a six pack.

Mer hesitated for a moment. "Ok, Come in."

They sat side by side on Mer's tattered old couch and drank their beer in silence. Mer had switched on the Tv but neither of them really followed the news. After the detective had finished his third beer he turned to face Mer.

"Is it because of me? Of what I said today?" he asked and Mer was once more puzzled.

_What is he talking about? _she thought. Then it hit her. _He probably means my resignation._ After she agreed to Dr. McManus' job offer she had swung by the precinct and had handed in her written notice.

"No. I just got a better offer. More money." she answered him but didn't look up to meet his eyes. Joe nodded and opened a fourth can.

"Okay," he said "but I meant it. I am sorry about what I said, and especially **how** I said it."

Mer looked up, taken aback by his honesty.

"I know," she said, and "thank you, Joe." Mer put her hand on his arm and smiled.

He swallowed and looked at her. Really **looked** at her.

R&R, please. Thank U!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Being not crazy 3

**Fandom:** Crossover Stargate Atlantis/Sanctuary

**Pairing:** girl!McKay/Joe Kavanaugh

**Rating:** **R**

**Warnings:** no slash - HET situations, Severe **AU** Warning, since I changed the timeline a little bit.

**Summary:** Meredith McKay meets up with Det. Kavanaugh. Takes places directly in Episode 01-02.

**Disclaimer:** The story is fictional, I make no money with this fanfiction. The characters belong to someone being less me.

The alarm at her bedside showed 10:08 AM when Mer finally managed to pry her eyes open. She had been awake for some minutes just basking. She felt good, relaxed and rested. While stretching, she made that mewling sound she always was embarrassed about and blushed.

Mer almost yelped when she felt and heard the warmth beneath her chuckle.

"Cute", a sleep rough voice murmured in her hair.

Mer gasped surprised and sat up, a blanket pulled up like a cloak aroudn her body. She blinked owlishly at Joe Kavanaugh.

_Kavanaugh__, in my bed, naked._

She needed at moment to process that thought. Suddently, Joe grabbed the blanket Mer had hastily wrapped around her and pulled her down again so that her head rested on his chest.

_Oh, right_, she thought.

_I remember._

And she did remember.

Both of them kissing on her couch, Joes fingers in her hair, hers pulling at his shirt. She remembered feeling hungry for more. More lust, more tenderness. **Need.**

His smell, his taste in her mouth, his 5 o'clock shadow scratching her.

A trail of discarded clothes marking the way to the bedroom.

The cool linen, more kisses, frantic movements towards bliss, whispered words against her skin. Tongues and teeth, licking and nipping her heated flesh...

Mer flushed.

_Good God, what he did with his tongue..._

Joes hands had begun to rub in small circles over Mer's back. She looked up and they kissed lazily. They both gasped for air when they broke apart.

"I called in sick today", Joe informed her and his hands wandered southwards. She tried to bite back a moan and eyed the phone, which lay next to the alarm.

R&R, please. Thank U!


End file.
